Xavier Ruben
Xavier is the Human form of Xbox 360. For Xbox 360, Click this link. Game Description Basic Information Xavier is a 13 year old teenager. Being the calm, chill boy he is, he meditates. As he likes ducks, he enjoys duck herding and loves Cooking. (Of course, he wouldn't eat the ducks.) He is Kind and Caring, but can also be very Ignorant and a bit Selfish. Health Information and all that He is Asian American, But he goes to school in Japan. He is allergic to nickel. He has a severe phobia of heights, and is obsessed with video games. Physical Appearance Physically, Xavier is in good shape. He is average-height for his age with white skin, Partially Green hair and black eyes. His Natural hair color, by the way, is Gray. Home Life He lives in an upper class neighborhood. His father passed away 12 years ago, leaving his mother, a legal secretary Becky, to look after him. Xavier goes to Gakko High School, where his favorite subjects are Tech and Math. He loves his teacher Mr. Gonzalez but hates Mr. Matthews whose interests include speaking in a really annoying voice. Xavier's best friend is a teenager called Kate Inkuru. They get on well most of the time. He also hang around with a teenager called Alice Wilkinson. They enjoy doing photography together. Human Infobox Name: Xavier Alan Ruben Nickname: Kind Xavier Reason for nickname: Descriptive Date of birth: Wednesday, 14th Sep 2005 (Age 13) Star sign: Virgo Nationality: Japanese Ethnicity: East Asian Social class: Upper class Religion: Jedi Education: Currently at school (Will achieve high school) Intended career path: Making Computers Physical characteristics Height: average Shape: underweight Build: average Hair color: Partially Green (naturally gray) Eyes: Green Face shape: Oval Glasses/lenses: glasses (once used lenses) Distinguishing marks: none Words other characters might use Partially Green-haired, adolescent, average, fair, immature, moderate, normal, ordinary, slim, teen, teenage, teenaged, young Personality Positive characteristics: Kind, Caring Negative characteristics: Ignorant, Selfish Words you used Caring, Ignorant, Kind, Selfish Words other characters might use Caring, Ignorant, Kind, Selfish, affectionate, benevolent, benignant, bighearted, bounteous, bountiful, broad, broad-minded, charitable, compassionate, considerate, egotistic, egotistical, envious, fond, forgiving, free, generous, genial, gentle, giving, good, gracious, grudging, helpful, hospitable, humane, illiterate, inexact, inexperienced, innocent, intelligent, kindhearted, left, liberal, liberalistic, lovesome, loving, merciful, naif, naive, narcissistic, neoliberal, nescient, openhanded, openhearted, progressive, protective, reformist, self-loving, self-seeking, self-serving, smart, socialized, sympathetic, teenage, tender, thoughtful, tolerant, unconscious, uneducated, unenlightened, uninformed, unknowing, unknowledgeable, unlearned, unlettered, unversed, unwitting, warm, welfarist IQ: 113 Hobbies: meditation, duck herding, cookery, drone photography, painting, bridge Phobias: heights Obsessions: Video Games Diet eats meat Favorite foods: crispy tofu, ramen noodle soup Allergies and intolerances: nickel School Name: Little Lobster School Favorite: subjects: Tech, Math Favorite teacher: Mr. Gonzalez Worst teacher Mr. Matthews Employment No employment history as Xavier is only 13. Background Early years: Xavier grew up in a wealthy neighborhood. After his father died when he was young, he was raised by his mother Relationships Teachers Duncan Ricky Gonzalez (Lifespan: 1996 - present) Relation Tech and Math Teacher Interests Allowing children to chat in class Age 22 Relationship: Xavier really respects Mr. Gonzalez Reagan Carmen Matthews (Lifespan: 1979 - present) Relation: History and Social Studies Teacher Interests Speaking in a really annoying voice Age 39 Relationship Xavier strongly dislikes Mr. Matthews Friends Taylor Jemima Richardson (Lifespan: 2008 - present) Relation Friend Occupation School child Age 10 Relationship They get on well most of the time Alice Nellie Wilkinson (Lifespan: 2000 - present) Relation: Friend Occupation: Sales assistant Age: 18 Relationship: They get on well most of the time Roosevelt Adam Edwards (Lifespan: 2002 - 2015) Relation Friend Occupation Student Age: Died in 2015 aged 13. (Would have been 16.) Cause of death: extreme constipation Relationship: They were inseparable Parents Becky Kane Ruben (née Gomez) (Lifespan: 1986 - present) Relation Mother Occupation Legal secretary Age 32 Relationship Generally harmonious. Carson Jose Ruben (Lifespan: 1980 - 2006) Relation: Father Occupation: Electrician Age: Died in 2006 aged 26. (Would have been 38.) Cause of death accident - disagreement with a swan Relationship He idolizes him. Political Views Abortion: pro Racial equality: very pro LGBTQ rights: very pro Subsidized healthcare: undecided Gun control: very pro Nuclear disarmament: pro Death penalty: against Tax cuts for the wealthy: undecided Protecting the environment: pro Timeline 2005 Age 0  Xavier Ruben is born 2006 Age 1  Father, Carson Jose Ruben dies aged 26 (accident - disagreement with a swan) 2010 Age 5  Starts at Springfield School 2015 Age 10  Friend, Roosevelt Adam Edwards dies aged 13 (extreme constipation) 2016 Age 11  Starts at Little Lobster School 2017 Age 12  Starts at Gakko High School 2017 Age 13  Becomes Xbox 360 and Starts at Console High School 2018-09-11 Present Day